


Amazing Part 7

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Implied Jayne Cobb/Malcolm Reynolds, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Confrontations. Loss of control.





	Amazing Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Amazing Part 7

## Amazing Part 7

### by Belle

"Sir, we need to talk," Zoe said without preamble. 

Mal looked up, he knew that tone. 

He hated that tone. 

"What exactly do we need to talk about Zoe?" Mal asked casually trying not to let the panic he was feeling show in his voice. 

Zoe looked at him hard for one moment then said quietly, "The fact that you're fucking Jayne and crying out Simon's name when you cum." 

Mal blinked. 

"Oh. That." 

* * *

Jayne had just finished cleaning Vera and was on his way to his bunk when he heard the humming. Following the sound he arrived at the men's shower room. Looking inside he had to hold back the gasp that threatened.

Simon was completely naked under the spray of water. One hand was braced against the wall. 

The other was wrapped around his dick. 

Jayne quickly realized that what he'd thought was humming was actually Simon's quiet moans of pleasure. His head was thrown back, black hair slick as the water poured over him and down his pale back. Jayne followed the line of that smooth surface with his eyes down to the narrow waist, the soft dimples above the firm rounded butt, and the long legs that were slightly spread. Watched as the smooth hips thrust forward again and again pushing Simon's dick in and out of the tight grip he had around it. 

Quietly he began to undress, possessed by the sight before him. 

'Have to have him,' Jayne thought ignoring the voice in his head that screamed that Mal would kill him for this. 

He made his way behind Simon and just stood for a moment watching then he reached out and placed one large hand in the middle of Simon's back. 

Simon let out a startled yelp that was quickly smothered by Jayne's other hand wrapping around his mouth. 

"Shh. Not gonna hurt ya'," Jayne soothed. 

Simon began to struggle. 

Jayne let him, easily holding him as he slid his hand down Simon's back and inserted one large finger into the boy. 

Simon gasped and arched as Jayne found his spot and began to work his finger in and out of his hole. 

Feeling Simon against him was driving Jayne wild but he forced himself to take this slow and easy. 

He withdrew the first finger and added a second, slowly pumping in and out of the warm cavern of Simon's body, scissoring his fingers. Removing his other hand from Simon's mouth he slid it down the front of Simon's body and tweaked the dusky nipple s on his chest. 

Simon groaned and pushed back against his fingers, his body giving in to the sure touch even as he protested still. 

"Ahhh....no, Jayne, mmm," Simon panted out. 

Jayne just smiled and licked down the side of Simon's arching neck, "You're so tight Simon, so hot, can't wait to be inside you." 

Simon bit down on his lip to control the groan those words brought. 

Jayne pushed in another finger. 

"Oh God! Jayne!" 

Back and forth, Jayne worked Simon's body thrusting his fingers into him and brushing across his prostate even as he wrapped his other hand around the boy's cock and squeezed him gently. 

Simon arched harder against him, taking his fingers deeper into that sweet body and continued to moan helplessly. 

Jayne licked the shell of Simon's ear and whispered, "I gotta kiss you baby," he brought the hand that had been wrapped around Simon's dick up to grip the back of his head twisting it until Simon's lips were in range, "You taste so sweet." 

Jayne 's lips descended on Simon's so hard that he broke the skin. Didn't matter he ruthlessly assaulted the boy's mouth until Simon's lips parted underneath his and Jayne's tongue slipped in, fucking Simon's mouth like his fingers were his body. 

When Simon gave out a strangled cry and began to kiss back Jayne knew he was ready. 

Easing his fingers out he replaced them with his dick and shoved brutally into Simon's stretched hole. When Simon cried out at the invasion Jayne just held onto his head tighter, kissed him harder and began to thrust. 

One long slow thrust in, then a deep drag out, over and over making sure to hit Simon's spot and never completely letting Simon's mouth go even when he broke the kiss, instead nibbling at the full bottom lip, sucking on Simon's tongue, biting around the sides and then plunging back into the moist, sweet cavern of that mouth. 

When Simon began to push back into him, gave up all control and let himself be taken Jayne thought he'd died. 

Knew he would when Mal found out he'd gotten to the boy first. 

Jayne could feel his orgasm coming and he started speeding up, slamming into Simon so hard the boy hands scramble to get purchase on the slippery shower wall and he continued to push back into Jayne, taking him and everything he's doing full y into him. 

And then for the first time since Jayne slid into him, Simon speaks, "Yessss! Jayne, please harder, please!" 

That's all it takes. 

Jayne 's orgasm hit's him like a train, tearing through his body and he ploughed into Simon all sense of control gone. 

Simon arched against him one last time and then gave out a long low wail as he came, inner walls clamping around Jayne and milking him dry of everything in him. 

When Jayne came back to himself he realized that he'd collapsed onto Simon dragging them both to the floor. 

The boy was passed out, small shudders racking his body in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

Jayne pulled out slowly then gathered Simon in his arms. Placing him on a nearby bench he pulled his clothes on and then grabbed Simon's clothes up. Throwing them over his body he carried Simon back to his bunk. 

Mal was going to find out sooner or later. 

Might as well find out on his own turf. 

Where there were plenty of weapons handy. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Belle


End file.
